Una chica con sorpresa
by Himemi
Summary: Sumary: En los albores del Akatsuki tuvo lugar esta historia, historia que Kisame negará categóricamente y Deidara simplemente callará al respecto.


Disclaimers: Ningun personaje de este fic me pertenece, ni si quiera me pertenece la canción de fondo. Los personajes son de Kishimoto y la canción de lengua secreta.

-Hablan los personajes-

"_piensan los personajes"_

**Canción.**

onomatopeyas

(Comentarios de la autora n.n es decir todas las tonterias que se me ocurren mientras escribo)

_**Palabras con aclaración al final**_

**Una chica con sorpresa **

En los albores del Akatsuki tuvo lugar esta historia, historia que Kisame negará categóricamente y Deidara simplemente callará al respecto. Una historia que me ha sido confiada por alguien que prefiere mantener el anonimato. (que cuerpazo tiene el cabrón y esos ojos rojos… ejém… ) Y que yo quiero compartir con todos vosotros, para que al igual que esta humilde escritora tengáis constancia de lo que una vez sucedió.

**Sábado noche...  
así empezó mi historia de amor,  
coincidieron las miradas con aquella chica,  
de escote y tacón.**

"_Bueno, escote lo que se dice escote… La verdad no se puede decir que Deidara luzca mucho sus encantos "_ pensaba Kisame mientras repasaba a su compañera de arriba abajo con la mirada. _"Y no, tacón tampoco lleva. Aunque supongo que para luchar son mejores las sandalias. Pero aún así está para mojar pan"_

Kisame no podía apartar los ojos de la nueva compañera del grupo de la Luna roja. La nueva Akatsuki lucía una melena larga y rubia y era tan mortífera como bella. Sí definitivamente el tiburón se había marcado una nueva presa. Una presa a la que daría caza con gusto.

En ese momento Deidara giró su cabeza hacia el ¿homínido? (la verdad es que no se como clasificar al engendro azul éste :P :P) Y sus miradas coincidieron durante unos escasos segundos. La chica le dedicó una media sonrisa que encandiló al pobre Kisame.

**Me sonreía como nunca nadie lo ha hecho jamás,  
así que me dije no dudes más,  
y ve a por ella.**

Él no se podía creer su buena suerte, de entre todos los Akatsuki le había sonreído a él, no se había fijado en el Uchiha, que normalmente era el que atraía todas las miradas, ni en Orochimaru que, a pesar de ser más feo que pegarle a un padre (que conste que son los pensamientos de Kisame), tenía un gran tirón con las chicas debido a la "gran habilidad" que tenía con la lengua. Tampoco se había fijado en el líder, cosa que sería lógica al ser el más poderoso del grupo. No, lo estaba mirando a él y se sentía tan orgulloso de su buena estrella que decidió acercarse e invitarla a asesinar a alguien juntos (Pero qué romántico, me emociono y to' :P)

La chica, tras los primeros segundos de estupor accedió encantada y allá se fueron los dos juntos en busca del primer encargo del líder.

**Empezamos una relación,  
pero algún secreto extraño ella tenía porque yo..  
al ver que ella,  
besaba y me rascaba, tenia más fuerza que yo..  
y me propuse investigar**.

"_Algo no funciona en esta relación"_, pensó Kisame. Era normal que un miembro de su organización fuese fuerte, pero es que cada vez que ella le daba un beso al día siguiente le salían moratones… Y eso era bastante escamante y mira que era difícil escamar aún más a un pez…

Así que Kisame decidió organizar un plan para averiguar toda la verdad sobre Deidara…

**Hola cariño ¿Qué tal estás?  
hoy te invito a cenar.**

Lo primero era lo primero, así que aquella noche, después de terminar sus "deberes" Kisame, le preguntó a Deidara si quería cenar con él. Preparó una cena con todos los afrodisíacos que pudo reunir. Preparó una ensalada con miel y pistachos, un segundo a base de carne al jengibre y de postre Fresas y Chocolate. Decidió aparcar las ostras, porque le parecía mal comerse a sus primas.

Puso un bonito mantel en la mesa, con tiburones merendándose a unos cuantos delfines y un par de velitas para adornar y que todo estuviese más oscuro a ver si la chica se olvidaba de lo feo que era y se la podía llevar al catre. Y como colofón varias botellas del mejor sake que había conseguido encontrar.

**  
y jugando con el vino y esas tonterías,  
la llevo al sofá.  
Y tengo miedo,  
como encuentre algo me voy a cagar,  
así que me dijo,  
no dudes más,  
y mete mano.**

Kisame empezó la cena hablando de sus últimos asesinatos, conversación que pareció agradar a la chica, que se unió gustosa al tema. Después de los dos primeros platos, las cosas ya se habían puesto bastante calientes. Se habían pimplado tres botellas de sake y ahora se estaban comiendo las fresas juntitos en el sofá.

Kisame empezó a acariciar a Deidara, e intentó un par de veces bajarle el pantalón y quitarle la camiseta. No supo muy bien en que momento pasó, pero de repente era Deidara quién llevaba las riendas. Le tiburón estaba sorprendido, pero se dejó llevar… ¿Quién habría de quejarse de tener una chica impulsiva cuando se estaba saliendo con un bombón como Deidara? Él, al menos, no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

La chica le quitó la capa de nubecitas a tirones (sí hasta cenando la llevan) Y lo cogió de la malla de debajo para atraerlo hacia sí mientras lo levantaba del sofá y lo llevaba en dirección a su cuarto.

**Mi sorpresa fue en la habitación,  
mientras todo se nublaba,  
ella bajaba el pantalón,  
y me tocaba,  
y tras pequeños golpes me decía:  
SABROSÓN, ESTO TE VA A GUSTAR**...

Por el camino se cargaron un par de floreros que no pudieron soportar el ímpetu amoroso de los jóvenes. Con una sutileza digna de una serie de mechas y uno de sus pajaritos, ella reventó la puerta del cuarto para abrirse paso entre los escombros carbonizados de la poca pared que quedaba sujetando el dintel que sabe Dios cómo había aguantado allí.

Al llegar al cuarto ella le desnudó de cintura para arriba y mientras se desnudaba, le propinó un suave puñetazo en el estómago al otro que lo dejó doblado en una muy adecuada postura. La chica sacó un kunai de entre sus vestiduras y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar le arrancó el pantalón. Kisame notó que algo raro lo invadía. En términos médicos podría decirse que al chica le estaba haciendo un tacto rectal. Esto sorprendió mucho al pobre pez, pero debido al estado de embriguez en el que estaba tampoco se quejó demasiado.

Y entonces una suave voz (así de suave como la de una caminero) le susurró al oído (bueno en realidad se lo gritó y se enteró to cristo en diez kilómetros a la redonda, pero lo que hace el alcohol, para ellos fue un leve susurro. Así que ya sabéis niños no bebáis)

-Ya verás como esto te gusta…

**Mi novia es un tío ya ves,  
mi novia tiene algo que no ves,  
es una chica con sorpresa,mi novia es un tío ya ves,  
mi novia tiene algo que no ves,  
es una chica con sorpresa debajo del pantalón,**

(lo siguiente lo pongo en un lenguaje decoroso y críptico para que no dañe la sensibilidad de los lectores)

Deidara tira 1d20 toco, toco, toco ¡20! Le hace un crítico perforante en toda regla con su estoque de la injusta ventaja.

Kisame hace su tirada de resistencia y… 20! Increíble también pero cierto, ha salvado la tirada re resistencia, así que Deidara vuelve a insistir en su ataque…

(repetid las ultimas líneas tres o cuatro veces y os haréis una idea de lo que pasó hasta que…)

Kisame tira resistencia… 1 pifia total, vamos una cagada monumental que deja al pobre Kisame inconsciente en el suelo…

Deidara usa un curar heridas leves y se pira dejando a su "chico" durmiendo "tranquilamente" con cara de felicidada (si puedes llamar felicidad a la cara de catatónico "perdío" que tenía Kisame en aquel momento)

**Abro los ojos,  
y no recuerdo nada de ayer,  
un dolor insoportable me invadía el culo,  
tendré que coser...  
y me dolía por eso supe que...**

Kisame se despertó tirado en su cama, pero cuando se fue a levantar un dolor punzante le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, desde la rabadilla hasta la nuca._ "¿pero qué cojones…?"_ Pensó confundido. Y entonces breves fragmentos de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior acudieron a su memoria como fogonazos:

Deidara y él cenando

Deidara y él comiendo fresas

Deidara y él besandose

Deidara (sin necesidad de su ayuda) Volando la puerta

Y Deidara… A partir de ese momento las imágenes se veían borrosas. Pero gracias al dolor kisame pudo deducir al verdad, esa terrible verda que no quería reconocer, pero que siempre lo perseguiría… Deidara su "pichoncito" (pichoncito explosivo, dicho sea de paso") era un chico, un hombre hecho y derecho (Y tan derecho) que acababa de quitarle a él toda su hombría….

**Mi novia es un tío ya ves,  
mi novia tiene algo que no ves,  
es una chica con sorpresa,  
mi novia es un tío ya ves,  
mi novia tiene algo que no ves,  
es una chica con sorpresa debajo del pantalón,**

Y esa es la historia… Esa es la historia de por qué Kisame e Itachi acabaron siendo compañeros de equipo, cuando un muy consterando Tiburón le reclamó a su lider que o lo cambiaban de compañerOOOOOOOOO o no volvían a verle als escamas por la organización, ya que se suicidaría después de contarlo todo en la primera aldea ninja que pillase…

Así que pusieron a Itachi con el tiburón y a Deidara lo relegaron a acompañar a Sasori, que por lo que se decía era bastante más duro, que Kisame, en algunos aspectos…**  
**

**Owari. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NA: **

Bueno se que tengo las historias sin actualizar y eso, pero es que cuando se me ocurrió este song-fic no pude evitar escribirlo, espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Es que la canción parece hecha a medida. Si lo sé se me pira mazo, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo y tal, mañana o pasado intentaré actualizar alguna de mis otras historias…

Bueno espero que dejéis muchos reviews para decirme lo colgada que estoy y lo mucho que me odiáis por hacer este tipo de fics (también podéis dejarme comentarios agradables sobre lo buena que soy y tirarme muchas flores, pero dudo que eso suceda…hasta donde yo se mis abuelas no leen mis fics :P )


End file.
